


"Stay With Me"

by yankeetooter



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 18:57:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21086207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yankeetooter/pseuds/yankeetooter
Summary: Sasha causes a near catastrophe.





	"Stay With Me"

**Author's Note:**

> Next whumptober prompt...

Boris was sitting at the kitchen table reading the newspaper after breakfast when he heard Valery yell, "Sasha, no! Sasha, come back!". Valery had just taken the trash out to the bin, and Sasha must have slipped out the door.

He heard Valery rushing down the stairs to the lobby, but he himself got up calmly and strode to the door. There was an outside door from the vestibule, so while catching Sasha might be tricky, she couldn't really go far.

Just starting out the apartment door, he heard Valery curse. Boris realized why. Today the couple upstairs from them was moving to Lviv to work at a new factory; they must have left the outside door propped open as they carried boxes out to their car.

Boris was now running down the steps, Valery already having left the building. His heart stopped when he heard the screeching of car brakes. Sasha? Oh no! His heart then started racing dangerously when he heard the following thud and the sound of breaking glass.

He rushed the rest of the way outside, only to see his worst fears come true. Valery, lying still in the street near a stopped car with a dent in it's hood and a smashed in windshield.

_________________

Valery, intent on catching Sasha, had only a moment to register the car coming from his left as he ran across the street. Then...pain, incredible pain as he flew over the hood of the car and into the windshield. Falling again, hard, while people screamed around him.

Boris, calling his name. But his voice, it seemed to be getting further away? Boris must be running down the street. Did he not see him? Valery tried to call to him, but breathing was torture. And the light! Was it going to storm? Everything was getting dark, but that couldn't be right. It was only about nine in the morning.

Then Boris was close, very close, and he could hear his voice, although it almost sounded like he was...crying? Oh no! Had Sasha got hit by a car? Far off, an ambulance siren sounded, drawing steadily closer. There must have been an accident somewhere nearby.

Oh, he hurt so bad. He just wanted to sleep, just for a few minutes. But Boris wouldn't let him. He kept talking to him, but really he just wanted to sleep. What was he saying, anyway? It took all of Valery's concentration to focus on Boris' voice.

"Stay with me, Valera! Please, stay with me! You'll be okay, only stay awake!"

"Don't wanna," Valery mumbled. Why wouldn't Boris let him be? Then men around him, lifting him, and the pain increased tenfold. He was being put in some sort of vehicle, while Boris shouted in the background. An argument seemed to be going on, then Boris was near him again, another man nearby muttering about privileged aparachtchiks.

He felt a needle in his arm, and the darkness rushed in quicker than before. Before blacking out, Valery fumbled for Boris' hand. Finding it, he squeezed it in a death grip equal only to Boris' grasp.

_________________

Boris looked down at the unconscious form of his friend on the stretcher. Valery looked so small, so helpless. Boris suppressed a sob. If something happened, what would he do without his Valera? Life would become pointless!

When they arrived at the hospital, Boris saw Valery was put in a private room. He demanded the chief doctor see him right away, and waited while x-rays were taken. The prognosis was not good. Valery had broken ribs, a broken femur and multiple bruises. He had also lost a lot of blood. When Boris found out Valery's blood type was the same as his, he insisted on donating blood on the spot. Nothing was too good for Valera!

_________________

It was weeks before Valery was released from the hospital. Boris had come to see him everyday, smuggling in pastries for Valery and bringing him cigarettes. Everything he could think of to raise Valery's spirits was done. He brought him books and newspapers, and rubbed his back when it was sore.

Now Valery hobbled through the door on crutches, Boris carrying his suitcase. He managed to get comfortable on the couch while Boris went in the kitchen, saying he had a surprise for him. When Boris came back carrying Sasha, Valery burst into tears. She was okay! He hadn't asked Boris, terrified to hear the bad news, but he'd been so sure she was lost forever.

"Borja! She's okay!"

"Which is more than I could say for awhile about you, Valera! Don't ever scare me like that again!" Boris planted gentle kisses on Valery's lips, holding him gently in his embrace.


End file.
